


Crystal Clear

by Rueis



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bees, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Movie Dates, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueis/pseuds/Rueis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Izaya and Shizuo have a movie date and notice how much their relationship with each other has progressed over the years that they've known each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal Clear

**Author's Note:**

> In which I write more fluff, it's mostly crack.

Izaya awaited patiently for the blond's arrival.

They couldn't consider themselves a "normal" couple even if they did "normal" couple things.

A monster and a god, anything but normal, and tonight the two were watching a movie together.

Izaya has the popcorn ready because what is a movie without snacks?

There's a knock on the door—how polite of Shizuo not to break down the door, how very gentleman like, Izaya laughs and makes his way to the door and opens it.

Shizuo's calm expression becomes a somewhat annoyed one.

"Shit, Flea, you're already being a pain in the ass as soon as I walk through the door," Shizuo says and Izaya continues laughing, "Aw, Shizu-chan doesn't like my laugh~?" and Shizuo rolls his eyes.

"What movie are we watching?" Izaya grins and says, "Romance movie, Shizuo likes romance, right?" after all those times he's beat people up for not being properly in love or treating their significant other right, Izaya assumes Shizuo just loves romantic movies.

"Shizu-chan is so romantic after all, he hasn't thrown any signs at me in two days~"

Shizuo groaned, "I can harm you in other ways."

Izaya laughs at what Shizuo's gesturing too.

"Nah, Shizu-chan is quite gentle in the bedroom. Don't want to break me in half, ahaha~?"

Shizuo's face then reddened and he insisted they just watch the movie.

"Right, right, of course," Izaya says as he plops in the DVD and Shizuo knows damn well Izaya's going to comment on this shit because he just has to comment on how stupid their actions are because they're humans in love and humans are something Izaya takes great interest in of course.

They don't cuddle, they don't hold hands when watching the movie, they're a distance apart, Shizuo doesn't question why, if Izaya wanted to then he'd hold him, something embarrassing like that, besides who said he wanted to hold the flea anyway?

"You aren't even watching."

Shizuo didn't even make a sound, so of course Izaya keeps talking.

"What are you thinking about?"

The one person he could never tell what was on their mind.

Shizuo doesn't know what to ask because what are you supposed to ask?

How do normal people initiate a hug with their lover because Izaya wasn't normal, not one bit.

"Just, uh, shit, never mind," Shizuo grumbles because it's fucking embarrassing.

"Don't tell me Shizu-chan wants to cuddle~? Who knew a monster could be so loving," Izaya jokes and he rests his head against Shizuo's shoulder, Shizuo then drapes his right arm around Izaya and they're sort of hugging, or what they call hugging, either way it was nice.

Izaya laughs about how romantic Shizuo can be and Shizuo resists the urge to punch him because that isn't romantic, and he resists the urge to shut the flea up when he won't stop talking about the couple in the movie.

"Didn't I get you flowers one year?" Izaya asks as the girl in the movie is being given roses by the boyfriend.

"They attracted a bunch of fucking bees but yes," Shizuo says and of course Izaya laughs, "Did you fight bees, Shizu-chan?"

"No, I fucking crumpled the flowers and stomped on them till the bees died." Izaya feigns hurt when he says, "You wound me so, not liking my oh so charming gift."

Shizuo will admit over the years Izaya's "gifts" had gotten less, violent, more so when they had started properly dating.

It was different but did either of them mind?

No.

They're both different in every way, and yet somehow, they still loved each other, and Izaya laughs, hate becoming love, it isn't the strangest thing to ever happen.

Especially not in this city—not when Celty existed and so many other things.

So Izaya finds comfort in the blond's arms as they continue to watch the movie, and for once Shizuo doesn't mind Izaya's constant talking, he wouldn't want him any other way, he wouldn't be the shitty flea he started dating if he wasn't.


End file.
